deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs Bunny VS Bill Cipher
Description Looney Tunes Vs Gravity Falls which reality bending creature will win? Interlude B: Wiz do you really think the universe will survive this fight? W: Hopefully. B: Well anyway today we have the evil all-powerful dorito Bill Cipher W: Vs the childhood troll Bugs Bunny. B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. W: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle. Bugs Bunny W: Bugs Bunny, the rabbit everyone knows and loves and was the first toon force user. B: He was the first troll too! W: Pretty much, he is Looney Tunes mascot and has been defeating elmer fudd and other bad guys for many years. B: He has the power of toon force which gives him the ability to do many, many things. W: For example he can do the impossible by walking over a cliff without falling, heal injuries by going off screen, can pull almost anything out of nowhere, and can sense when he is being watched. B: And one time he was able to cut off all of Florida with just a saw, I mean how many rabbits have you seen do that? W: Another ability he has are his burrowing skills, he is able to dig at a really fast rate and is able to dig to anywhere including the arctic, and was able to dig straight through the moon, but has a very bad sense of direction. B: Like all the times he tried to go on vacation but kept "overshotting his directions." W: He also can use his ears for a variety of things like flying and using them as hands and stop objects from hitting his head. B: His strength is monstrous, he can plug up guns with his fingers and have the bullets hit the person back, and also he can turn the barrel the other way and then they try to shoot him, but it hits them instead haha it would be convenient if i could do that! W: Speaking of guns, how come all your guns are tied in a bow? B: WHAT? WHO DID THAT? Bugs: What's up doc? Boomstick gets out a shot gun and tries to shoot bugs but he puts his fingers in them shooting Boomstick instead. Bugs: Mind if I join ya? W: Uh, I guess not. Bugs: Like they have said I can mess with people's guns and I can kick people into the air launching them away. W: I guess I'll let Bugs take over since he knows all about himself. Bugs: I can dodge bullets and can run away from them, and they say superman is faster than a speeding bullet. W: And you can also sneak behind opponents without making a sound right. Bugs: Yep. Boomstick comes back and erases bugs like they did too deadpool W: Well then, I guess we won't be hearing from him until the fight. B: That's right! W: Anyway his durability is amazing, he can take bullets and explosions and survive easily, and is very hard to actually kill. B: His intelligence includes being able to set traps quickly and luring his foes into them, and is a master of disguise. W: And Finally he has access to the fourth wall being able to talk to the audience and more. B: Don't forget his sweet weapons, there is a super carrot which gives him the powers of superman which give him super strength flight and speed but is only temporary and has a freaking carrot lightsaber he ripped off two awesome series! W: Like said before he can use his disguises to trick enemies and is fond of dressing up as a woman but in this battle that won't be necessary. B: He can do this quickly too, almost like a transformation. W: Part of his toon force allows him to pull almost anything out of no where and make a bomb decoy of himself. B: Despite all this trolling, he has been defeated by a turtle and can be not as smart when losing, and can get frustrated when things aren't going as planned. W: And his obsession with carrots causes him to be baited towards them and be easily distracted. B: His ears can pop out of his disguises to give him away, and even though he has toon force durability he can still be knocked out and feel pain. W: But he has become the animator at some points making him almost god like so we'll see how this goes. Bugs: Ain't I a stinka? Bill Cipher B: Well this is probably a dorito I would never eat. W: I wouldn't either because this is bill cipher who is the powerful being of the 2nd dimension. W: His abilities include size/shape shifting, matter/molecular manipulation, reality warping, inter-universal travel, apportation, levitation, telekinesis, telepathy, lasers, and pyrokinesis. B: And like Bugs Bunny he is aware of the fourth wall, and can teleport all he wants. W: Another ability is possession but to make it fair that won't happen but he will have all of his other powers. B: Also he is pretty much immortal the only way he was defeated was when he was inside Stans mind and got erased by the mind eraser gun. W: His feats are enslaving universes including his, (he liberated it) then he was able to defeat the entire time paradox avoidance squadron with one blast that he didn't even care about doing he didn't even try. B: Because he was able to destroy universes he is considered multiversal. And he has this pyramid form where he turns into this weird mutant pyramid thing where he can shoot fireballs and stuff it's weird. W: Speaking of weird he can start an apocalypse called weirdmageddon where everything is like the name suggests, weird. Now he may sound very very op, but his ego is his biggest flaw because he underestimates his opponents. B: And his main weakness is his eye and he takes time to regenerate when hit like me when I get soap in my eyes while showering. W: Boomstick when was the last time you showered? B: Uhhhh. W: That's what I thought and just to add, he can get disoriented by synchronized music then again Bugs probably won't do this. B: Right note to self do not eat this dorito... Death Battle Bugs is digging around like he would in the beginning of every episode. Bugs: Oh come on, where did I end up now?! I knew I should have taken a right at Timbuktu. Apparently, this place is called Gravity Falls. Suddenly a portal opens up and a triangle being comes out. Bill: Hahaha, I'm free! It's finally happening! Bill starts destroying everything in sight with effortless blasts. Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc? Bill: WHAT'S UP!? THIS DIMENSION IS GOING TO BE VERY EASY TO DESTROY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bugs: Ehh, well don't you think you're overdoing it? Bill: NOPE, AND TO PROVE IT, I'LL START BY DESTROYING YOU, STUPID RABBIT! Bugs: Gotta catch me first! FIGHT! Bill makes his fist giant and smashes Bugs. Then he lifts up his fist but sees that Bugs isn't there. Bugs comes out of the ground. Bugs: You're gonna have to be faster than that, buddy! Bill shoots lasers at Bugs, attempting to desintegrate/erase him, but Bugs dodges by burrowing underground and then popping out of the ground to mess with him. Bill: HOLD STILL Bugs gets out his carrot light saber and tries slashing at Bill, but Bill teleports easily, dodging the attacks. Bugs digs back into the ground and goes behind Bill, where he is now wearing a costume that looks like a female version of Bill. Bill: HEY TOOTS, HAVE YOU SEEN A RABBIT AROUND HERE? Bugs points in a random direction. Bill flies that way. Bugs takes out his light saber again and stabs Bill, hitting his eye. Bill: OW, MY EYE!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE MY EYE!!!? Bugs bites into a carrot and laughs. Then, Bill's eye regenerates a bit and Bill shoots a barrage of fireballs. Bugs goes underground but gets hit by a couple of the fireballs. Bugs seems to have come out of the ground and Bill goes towards it and shoots a laser at point blank range, but it was actually a decoy. Bill: Oh my god this is taking (demonic voice) A LOT LONGER THAN IT SHOULD. Bugs: Come and catch me, shorty! Bill: OK, THAT'S IT! Bill shoots a couple lasers, but bugs goes back underground. Bill: OH NO, YOU DON'T! Bill rips the ground up, revealing Bugs Bunny. Bugs: YIPE! Bill shoots a bunch of lasers at Bugs, but he dodges them. Bugs: That was good, shorty, but can you dodge this? Bugs becomes the animator and draws an anvil above Bill, but he then shoots a laser, erasing it. Then, Bugs tries to erase Bill, but he teleports away and ends up behind Bugs. He then transforms into his physical form and blasts Bugs. Bugs: Wait a minute, doc, you simply must have a cup of tea before you kill me! Bill: I GOTTA ADMIT, YOU WERE A WORTHY OPPONENT, AND SINCE I'M OBVIOUSLY GOING TO WIN, WHY NOT? Bugs: Ok, how many lumps would you like. Bill: Oh, three or four, make it snappy! Bugs uses a mallet and bumps it on Bill's head. Bill: OW, THAT ACTUALLY HURT! Bugs runs away back into the canvas and burrows underground. Bill: ENOUGH, GET BACK HERE! Bill teleports into the canvas and grows giant, then shoots a giant laser. Bugs: Yipe! The laser shoots a clean hole through the earth, disintegrating Bugs. Bill: Woo, that was pretty tough. Anyway, back to the destruction! KO! Bill continues to destroy Gravity Falls. Alternate Ending Bugs manages to dodge the laser and turns into super rabbit. Bill: WOAH YOU CAN FLY? Bugs: That's right shorty! Bugs hits Bill with a mallet clearly doing damage and Bill gets angry then he shoots a laser at Bugs but with his enhanced speed he dodges it and hits Bill again and it damages him badly again. Bill: Ow! Ok truce if you truce with me I'll give you anything you want! Money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy! Bugs: Nice try. Bugs punches Bill at full power and he shatters into pieces. Bugs transforms out of super rabbit and bites into a carrot. Bugs: Hee hee ain't I a stinka? Porky pig: That's all folks! Results Boomstick: No... My childhood... Wiz: Bugs may have managed to attack Bill and inflicted pain on him, but Bill is a very powerful being who is able to teleport anywhere he wants and has unlimited power. Boomstick: Yeah and Bugs is faster with his burrowing abilities and funny gimmicks but Bill is able to manipulate the world around him, which rendered Bugs's digging power not as useful. Wiz: And remember, Bill was able to shoot a laser that defeated the entire time anomaly avoidance squadron which had time baby who is pretty strong and even he didn't stand a chance. Boomstick: Also, Bugs did become the animator but Bill can go through dimensions and he knows about the real world due to the fourth wall, which rendered that useless as well. Wiz: Bugs honestly didn't stand that much of a chance cause we gotta admit most of the people Bugs defeats are pretty much dumb. Boomstick: Looks like Bill wins by a hare. Wiz: The winner is Bill. Did you agree with the outcome? Yes No I don't know Better? Gravity Falls Looney Tunes Which was more accurate? Real ending Alternate ending Should I make a remastered/sequel of this fight? Yes Nah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017